Dankmoss
"Dankmoss" the Death Knight (date of birth unknown) was raised by the Lich King some time during the Third War. While currently a member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, he serves in as little capacity as possible. As a ranking member of the Circle of Decay, he devotes most of his time to this Druid Order dedicated to putrefaction in nature and to worship of the Dark Earth Mother. Early Days Like many undead, "Dankmoss" cannot recall his previous life as a Tauren. He has been told he was a high-ranking member of the Cenarion Circle, although such memories are beyond his recollection. He cannot remember his dream name, his family name, let alone the face of his own mother. He was bestowed with the moniker "Dankmoss" upon his resurrection as a Death Knight. The Agony of Separation Nothing compares to the pain and agony of losing one's connection with the Earth Mother. To live as a Druid, to serve Her in all of Her verdant splendor! And then to have that feeling snuffed out in an instant. A lifetime of gratitude rebuked. To lose forever Her gracious smile. To lose forever Her soothing embrace. To lose forever the surety of Her protection. This is what it is to be a Tauren Death Knight. This is what it is to regain one's own cognition. The reminder of pain... the pain of Her loss... the pain of Her abandonment... the pain of Her betrayal... The Circle of Decay What he feels deeply, is the devastating emptiness left by the desertion of the Earth Mother. After what seemed an endless torment of woe, a Sin'Dorei Death Knight finally held a mirror up to the undead Tauren. Upon viewing his reflection covered in fungus and moss, Dankmoss realized that the Earth Mother had never abandoned him. This... This new form was simply a part of the circle of life. Growth and decay... He had served his time in the pursuit of growth. Now it was time to dedicate himself to the other side of life, to the rot, to decay. Only in pursuing such a path could the balance of nature be maintained. This realization led the Death Knight to pursue the Order of Decay, a reclusive Druid order dedicated to the putrefaction inherent within nature. Appearance Mold and fungus have overtaken the flesh of this Death Knight. His plate armor is painted in a manner as though to resemble that of a Druid. Somewhere between a skunk and a noxious weed, his odor is certainly distinct. He bears the aura of someone who has suffered unfathomable pain, but his eyes are as cold as ice. Every so often, a teardrop appears, a semblance of agony long since buried. Beliefs Dankmoss somehow manages to retain many of his core Druid beliefs despite having no memory of his life as a Druid. The application of these core beliefs has been forever changed, however, by his conversion to a member of the living dead. Balance Like many Druids, Dankmoss believes that nature strives toward balance. He views it as his role to help maintain this balance. In undeath, this view has evolved to incorporate death and decay as part of the natural cycle of life. His conviction is to maintain this balance by ensuring the harmony between life and death. Putrefaction Animals eat the plants, just as the plants eat the animals, in the end. Death and decay feed nature. Fungal networks allow trees to communicate. Without putrefaction, nature itself would unravel. Dankmoss believes it is his responsibility to help maintain the natural order, spreading blight and disease in order to counter the efforts of the endless number of Restoration Druids. Dark Earth Mother The loss of his connection to the Earth Mother was devastating to Dankmoss. One of the most encouraging tenets of the Circle of Decay for him lie in their devotion to the Dark Earth Mother. Dankmoss learned that there are many aspects, or forms, which the Earth Mother can take. Just as She gives life, so too can She take the life She gave. The teachings of the Circle of Decay allowed Dankmoss to rekindle his connection to the Earth Mother. Through intense dedication and focus, he began to sense Her presence in the mold, in the fungus, in the rotting corpse, and the diseased animal. Quotes * "All ends in rot." * "To live is to suffer." * "The cycle of life and death must be maintained!" * "May the Dark Earth Mother spare you from undeath." * "Nature, take the life She gave!" Quirks Dankmoss completely disregards his people's condemnation of his "unnatural" state, as well as any condemnation in general. Any ire directed toward him is completely ignored as though the words were never spoken. He exhibits extreme cognitive dissonance, proceeding through life as though he is a typical Tauren Druid of a particular specialization. Relationships Dankmoss does not readily associate with other knights of the Ebon Blade, other than by commands from his superiors. He is extremely close with members of the Circle of Decay. He adores the Archdruid of their Order, Nara Darkmane, who devoted herself to helping Dankmoss reconnect with the Earth Mother, albeit in Her darker aspect. Category:Characters Category:Death Knight Category:Druid Category:Tauren